


Further Complications

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of balance 1 [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, annoyance with paramours, complicated pregnancy, mention of psychic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jean's pregnancy has progressed in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of balance 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847503
Kudos: 2





	Further Complications

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

Further Complications

“Stop it Logan,” She said from where she was laying on the bed hooked up to the monitoring equipment. “Stop thinking of our soon to be born children as the litter.” He looked guilty for only a moment and then went back to the baby names book he was reading.

“There’s six of them that more than qualifies for the term litter,” He said with a snort. “Are you this cranky when Scott’s here and I’m on a mission?” He asked still thinking in his head which names he likes for the litter.

“Yes I am because Scott keeps thinking of them as our own personal X-men team,” She said annoyed. “And I still can’t believe one of the embryo’s divided twice giving us a set of identical triplets mixed in.” She also couldn’t believe Beast had her on bed rest for the final few weeks of her pregnancy. “You know it is probably a good thing we are having so many because after this I never want to be pregnant again.” She then glared at him. “I’m also getting tired of just having psychic sex.”

“It doesn’t feel any different,” Logan said and she knew intellectually it was the truth for years the psychic plane had been as real to her as the real world. “But I get what you mean it feels the same but you just know it really isn’t.” She ignored the temptation to remind him that it was his idea for he and Scott to stop sleeping with each other when she could no longer join in physically even though all three of them tended to pair off in twos every so often. “Look on the bright side Jeannie there are only three weeks to go and Hank says it’ll be safe for a c-section.” She ignored him and began to mentally scan for Hank it was about time for him to show up to check on her again. 

The End


End file.
